1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool device, and more particularly to a tool device including a driving shank rotatably attached to a handle and rotatable relative to the handle to a straight position in line with the handle to form a typical screw driving tool or rotatable relative to the handle to an inclined position or a perpendicular position relative to the handle to form a T-shaped driving tool for allowing the tool device to be worked in different working positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool devices may comprise a handle and one or more tool elements removable from the handle and attachable to the handle to a position perpendicular to the handle to form a T-shaped driving tool for allowing the driving tool to be effectively rotated or driven by the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,409 to Primrose et al. discloses one of the typical tool handles comprising one or more tool elements removable from the handle and attachable to a notch of one of the handle members to a position perpendicular to the handle to form a T-shaped driving tool for allowing the driving tool to be effectively rotated or driven by the users.
However, the handle member is required to be formed with the notch to receive the tool elements such that the strength of the handle member will be greatly decreased. In addition, the tool elements may not be solidly secured or attached or coupled to the handle member such that the driving torque of the tool device is weak or small.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,377 to Lester discloses another typical tool device comprising one or more tool elements removable from the handle and attachable to a longitudinal bore of a tool receiving flange which is perpendicular to the handle to form a T-shaped driving tool.
However, similarly, the tool elements may not be solidly secured or attached or coupled to the handle member such that the tool elements may have a good chance to be disengaged from the handle member. In addition, the driving torque of the tool device is also weak or small.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool devices.